Ahora y siempre
by Aglaia Callia
Summary: Laurie temió siempre no pertenecer del todo a los March, pero un alma noble le hace ver su error; él ya es un miembro de la familia. Regalo para Esciam.


Disclaimer: No tengo que decir en lo absoluto que no soy L.M. Alcott.

Dedicado a: Esciam, con mucho cariño.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

A Theodore Lawrence no se le conoció en su juventud por la dedicación al estudio, o su apego a las normas, y mucho menos se diría de él que sabía lo que deseaba para el futuro.

Lo único que tenía totalmente claro era el lugar en donde lo hallaría su destino, o mejor dicho, más allá de la locación, debía referirse a la compañía.

Solo su abuelo, de entre todas las personas que lo conocían, hubiera podido adivinar sus propósitos, y con seguridad su apoyo era algo que daba por descontado.

Podría parecer ridículo que un joven de su edad y posición tuviera por mayor ambición pasar a formar parte de una familia en particular; ¿no eran acaso las mujeres quienes se preocupaban por esos aspectos de la vida? ¿No sería más lógico y productivo el volcar sus deseos en los estudios? Tal vez lo fuera en el caso de otros, no en el suyo.

Tuvo una infancia difícil, deseoso del hogar que siempre le fue negado pese a su temperamento, que lo animaba a anhelar un lugar para establecerse. El llegar a casa del abuelo Lawrence fue al mismo tiempo motivo de angustia y esperanza. Para su inmensa fortuna, la angustia no duró mucho, ya que el destino quiso enviarle en forma de cuatro hermanas y una madre extraordinaria toda la esperanza hecha realidad que un joven como él podría necesitar para vivir feliz.

No fue extraño que se sintiera fascinado de inmediato por Jo, esa chica de vitalidad inagotable, y encanto particular que lo atrajo como la llama de una vela a la curiosa polilla que era él entonces; jamás pasó por su mente la idea de que ese acercamiento pudiera provocarle severas quemaduras que tardarían mucho tiempo en sanar.

Entonces, cuando no era consciente del peligro que supondría para él ese enamoramiento impetuoso, se entregó feliz y agradecido por ser aceptado en la casa March; al fin tenía una verdadera familia, generosa y desinteresada que se preocupaba por su bienestar. La señora March pasó a ocupar el lugar de la madre ausente, y se hizo de cuatro hermanas que le invitaron a formar parte de su exclusivo círculo; su amor por Jo era incipiente aún, algo a lo que ponerle un nombre concreto resultaba muy complicado, y a su parecer, innecesario.

A medida que pasaron los años, y una serie de acontecimientos se sucedieron, comprendió que era el momento de tomar una decisión, no podría vivir por siempre en la incertidumbre. Con Meg comprometida, y las ansias de Jo por continuar su carrera literaria, como le llamaba, el miedo se hizo presento por primera vez en mucho tiempo; el sentirse desplazado pasó a ser parte del día a día.

Daba largos paseos por el bosque, pensando en cómo proceder, cuál sería el siguiente paso a dar. La sola idea de ser desterrado de esa familia le infundía espanto, y creía con certeza que si no pasaba a formar parte de ella oficialmente, eso ocurriría en cualquier momento.

Muchas veces pensó en hablar al respecto con Marnie, pero la timidez lo embargaba frente a esa madre imponente que inspiraba tanto amor como respeto a partes iguales. Además, estaba seguro de que ella, como la mujer justa que era, dejaría siempre la decisión final en manos de su hija.

Jo era demasiado generosa para participar de las burlas a las que a veces lo sometían en algunas reuniones a las que debía asistir contra su voluntad. Sonrisas veladas, y comentarios maliciosos eran el martirio de cada una de esas noches; por lo que ambos sonreían aliviados al escapar hacia cualquier rincón en el que pudieran conversar a gusto, como en los inicios de su amistad.

Meg y Amy se mantenían tan al margen como su madre, si bien ninguna de ellas escondía el deseo de verlo convertido en un miembro más de la familia March lo antes posible.

La única que no hacía un solo comentario alusivo era Beth, que continuaba con su dulzura habitual, un poco alejada del mundo, como si su espíritu hubiera adquirido la extraordinaria habilidad de permanecer con su ama cuando era requerido, y viajar a otros lares si así lo deseaba. Beth siempre tuvo ese algo especial que la convertía en uno de esos seres con alma eterna, presentes aún en la ausencia.

Cierta mañana, apenas llegado de la ciudad, corrió como siempre a su segundo hogar, como le llamaba su abuelo, aunque secretamente sabía que en el corazón de su nieto era el primero. Iba entusiasmado porque consiguió uno de los libros que Jo ansiaba leer, y quería obsequiárselo cuanto antes, pero Hannah le informó que tanto ella como sus hermanas habían pasado a visitar a uno de las familias que cuidaban. Marnie se encontraba fuera también, y hubiera dado media vuelta si una voz delicada no lo llamaba desde el salón.

—¿Y yo, mi querido Laurie? ¿Le harás compañía a esta March?

Laurie miró a Hannah con el ceño fruncido, como recriminándole en silencio por semejante omisión, pero la buena sirvienta le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y le habló al oído.

—No se ha levantado muy bien hoy, es uno de esos días, no debe agitarse…

La misma voz llegó hasta vez, con algo más de aplomo.

—No lo regañes, Hannah, y tráenos algunos de tus pastelillos; Laurie ha venido a alegrar mi mañana.

La anciana se fue refunfuñando algo acerca del excelente oído de esa niña, no sin antes darle un empujón afectuoso a Laurie para que pasara al salón.

Él se quedó en la entrada, mirando con una sonrisa llena de ternura a la criatura adorable que le sonreía de vuelta, y le hacía un gesto amable para que se sentara a su lado.

—Beth, querida, ¿cómo te sientes esta mañana?—besó su mano pálida con infinito cuidado.

—Mucho mejor ahora, empezaba a aburrirme aquí sola.

—Pobre de mí, entonces no estás emocionada porque soy yo quien te visita—Laurie fingió desconsuelo.

—¡Oh, no, claro que no! Me hace feliz verte, lo sabes bien, solo buscas halagos—le encantaba verla sonreír—¿Cómo va todo en la Universidad? ¿Has aprendido mucho ya?

—Mis maestros podrían contestar a esa pregunta mucho mejor que yo, y creo que no serían muy amables—no era algo que le preocupara en lo absoluto—preferiría mil veces estar aquí con ustedes.

Beth lo miró, sin alterar la sonrisa con ese gesto tan suyo, atenta a cada detalle, sin necesidad de hacer más preguntas.

—Mi pobre Laurie—suspiró—Nosotras siempre estaremos aquí para ti, no temas por eso.

Laurie iba a responderle, pero la llegada de Hannah con té y pastelillos lo contuvo, y no volvió a abrir la boca hasta que tomó un par de sorbos de su bebida.

—¿Será así, Beth? Meg tendrá pronto su propia familia, también Amy, Jo solo piensa en Nueva York; incluso tú me dejarás un día de estos.

La joven dejó el panecillo que desmenuzaba entre los dedos, y extendió una mano para tomar la de su amigo.

—Yo nunca dejaré esta casa, Laurie, lo sé, ni siquiera cuando me haya ido—le hizo un gesto para cortar su réplica—Y las demás estarán siempre para ti, no lo dudes. Ningún cambio en la vida podrá separar a esta familia.

—Pero yo no soy un March—al fin pudo poner en palabras lo que tanto le atormentaba.

Beth hizo un esfuerzo por acercarse un poco más, y apretó su mano con decisión, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Laurie, esa mañana en que nos cruzamos por primera vez, cuando Jo, bendita sea su falta de timidez, te saludó como a un amigo que volvía de un largo viaje, te convertiste en parte de esta familia—le sonrió como si fuera un hecho tan obvio que le resultaba increíble creer que él lo hubiera pasado por alto.

—Beth, no merezco…

—¿Qué? ¿Nuestro cariño? Laurie, has sido el amigo más noble que Dios pudo poner en nuestro camino, y el hermano que siempre anhelé; nunca podremos agradecer lo suficiente todo lo que has hecho por nosotros.

—Cada cosas que he hecho ha sido por el inmenso cariño que siento por ustedes—le aseguró, tomando sus manos.

—¡Exacto! Porque eso hace la gente que se quiere, haya o no lazos de sangre de por medio, ¿no lo ves? Tu apellido, Laurie, el nuestro…no significan nada, y me duele ver cuánto te atormentas por algo que no tiene importancia—Beth se incorporó un poco, para darle mayor énfasis a sus palabras—Cada mañana agradezco a Dios por la bendición de contar con esta familia, y tú formas parte de ella. Nada de lo que suceda en el futuro podrá cambiar eso, te lo aseguro, ¿entiendes? ¿Confías en lo que te digo?

Laurie se llevó las manos enlazadas al pecho, y miró a Beth enternecido.

—A ti te confiaría mi vida.

Beth rió, liberando una mano para acariciar su mejilla.

—Y eso es lo que nos convierte en familia, no lo dudes nunca más—secó una lágrima con rapidez y se recostó sobre el sillón—Ahora, mi querido Laurie, ¿le leerías un momento a tu hermana? Me gusta oír tu voz.

Laurie asintió, y tomando el libro sobre la mesilla, lo abrió en la página marcada. Empezó a leer, pasando la mirada de las letras a la joven que oía atenta, con los ojos cerrados y una suave sonrisa en los labios. Cuando notó el suave subir y bajar de su pecho, que indicaba se había quedado dormida, dejó el volumen en su lugar, y con infinita delicadeza se inclinó para depositar un beso en su frente.

Abandonó el salón, y al pasar por la cocina, Hannah le hizo un gesto.

—¿Está dormida?

Laurie le sonrió con dulzura antes de contestar.

—Como un ángel.

Y con esa simple frase que resumía todo lo que esa maravillosa criatura significaba en su vida, y en la de tantos otros, salió al aire frío que le pareció más puro que nunca.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

N.A. Con todo mi respeto y cariño por una de las historias más hermosas jamás escritas.


End file.
